


pan piper

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, intergenerational familial abuse, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I DON’T SUPPORT PEDOPHILIA HEBEPHILIA OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT TO CALL HAVING SEX WITH A MINOR. I ESPECIALLY DON’T SUPPORT RAPE. INCEST SUCH AS THAT DEPICTED HERE IS REAL AND TERRIBLE. MOREOVER, SURVIVORS OF SEXUAL ABUSE AREN’T NECESSARILY GOING TO GO ON TO BE ABUSERS!! IT IS NOT A CAUSAL RELATIONSHIP AND MANY/MOST SURVIVORS DON’T GO ON TO BE ABUSERS. ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS BECAUSE CHILD PORN TURNS THEM ON/THEY WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH KIDS SHOULD SEEK MENTAL HEALTH COUNSELING IMMEDIATELY!!!!!</p><p>His room is unlocked as always, and when Sans opens the door, Papyrus looks up from his word search, a smile on his face which quickly falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pan piper

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON’T SUPPORT PEDOPHILIA HEBEPHILIA OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT TO CALL HAVING SEX WITH A MINOR. I ESPECIALLY DON’T SUPPORT RAPE. INCEST SUCH AS THAT DEPICTED HERE IS REAL AND TERRIBLE. MOREOVER, SURVIVORS OF SEXUAL ABUSE AREN’T NECESSARILY GOING TO GO ON TO BE ABUSERS!! IT IS NOT A CAUSAL RELATIONSHIP AND MANY/MOST SURVIVORS DON’T GO ON TO BE ABUSERS.
> 
> Warnings: underage sex; extreme underage sex; incest; intragenerational incest; father-son incest; brother-brother incest; fontcest; oral sex; facial; handjob; implied anal penetration; half-written while half-asleep;
> 
> I was squicked (so squicked) while writing this so I just threw this up here. Because of reasons. Probably not going to go back and edit it because it hurts me. Wasn't going to port this to ao3, but I feel it's important to be posted (even though looking at this makes my heart hurt).

 

“ _Daddy’s really stressed, Sans. Don’t you want to make Daddy feel good?”_

 

_Sans nods slowly. It’s a ritual and a promise and something like a tacit agreement. He’s aroused_

 

anyway as he shuffles to Papyrus’ bedroom. His room is unlocked as always, and when Sans opens the door, Papyrus looks up from his word search, a smile on his face which quickly falls.

 

“WHAT’S THE MATTER, SANS? ARE YOU…STRESSED?” He hesitates over the last word, a jumble of emotions playing over his face, too fast to catch.

 

Sans smiles slightly. “Yeah, bro. But I think you could help with that.”

 

Papyrus’ new bed is a little too big, a little too high for Papyrus right now,

 

_young as he is. But Sans had been promised that he’d grow into it. He had been promised that he’d grow into a lot of things-that he could take Daddy’s entire cock once he had gotten a little larger. For now Sans was given small items for practice. When he first got them, he didn’t really like them, the penetration too unnatural, the stretch too uncomfortable._

 

 _But after a while he had come to like it well enough._

 

_He’d had to, there had been no other choice, really._

 

_He clambers onto the bed_

 

after Sans, using the edge of the mattress to pull himself up, then sits back, legs tucked underneath. Sans is slouched against the side of the bed, back against the car door, shorts and underwear pooled around one ankle.

 

Sans is jacking himself lazily and, with his free hand, he crooks his fingers, beckoning Papyrus forward. The child crawls towards him, stopping when he’s less than a centimeter away and wraps his arms around himself, grips his own arms tightly, careful not to look Sans in the face.

 

“C'mere, Paps. Give your brother a kiss.”

 

Papyrus leans up and forward, and presses a quick peck against Sans’ cheek. Sans leans down, pressing kisses against Papyrus’ jaw, whispers, _“Why don’t you give me a kiss down there?”_

 

_Sans leans forward, brushing his teeth against the head. It leaves a purple line of come across his mouth which he licks away, tongue grazing cock. Hands materialize and grip his head, pushing down and he goes, pliantly opening his mouth._

 

_He takes the entire length, well-used to it and well-trained._

 

Sans doesn’t need to direct him. Concentration writ clearly on his face, Papyrus bobs his head, fucking himself on Sans’ cock. Gently, Papyrus rolls Sans’ testicles, massaging them with his fingers.

 

Fine tremors run through Sans’ body as he tries to keep from thrusting upward. His hands rest lightly on Papyrus’ skull, stroking over curved white bone. He’s gentle, never pushing down but

 

_Gaster doesn’t need to. In pleasure, Sans is obliging. He has learned to enjoy this just as much as Gaster does, has learned to crave it._

 

_He’s hard and he ruts against the sheets as he sucks Gaster off. The silk feels so good, little rough imperfections in the strands that rub just right, and he moans around the cock in his throat_

 

the vibrations carrying along his length. Sans curses, the expletives spilling faster and more urgently even as he’s careful not too force Papyrus too much lest the delicate balance is tipped.

 

Sans can feel his balls drawing up, tightening underneath small hands.

 

He pushes Papyrus back, drawing him off his cock as he starts to come. Spurt after spurt,

 

_the load coats Sans’ face, sticky and warm. He closes his eyes instinctively as he waits it out. Soon, it will be his turn._

 

Sans reaches out and swipes his thumbs across Papyrus’ closed eyes, clearing the lids of come. He rubs his hands together, gathering all his come onto his palm then grasps Papyrus’ cock.

 

Papyrus is hard, his dick small and dry; he gasps and keens as he bucks into Sans’ hand. His thrusts are uncoordinated, still too unused to the sensations to set any pace. Sans does it for him, pulling him along inexorably.

 

With a choked sob, Papyrus hunches over and comes, his body wracked with spasms. In Sans’ hands Papyrus’ cock twitches then softens, and he flops over like a marionette with its strings cut, chest heaving as he pants.

 

Sans leans over him. “Love you, Paps.”

 

Papyrus looks up, wearily. “I KNOW. I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS.”

 

“This is our secret, yeah?

 

“YES, SANS.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I PROMISE."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because we should never romanticize this sort of stuff, but for those of us who write/enjoy reading about consensual adult incest, we straddle the line between what is kinda acceptable but weird and what is unambiguously morally unacceptable.


End file.
